


Gentle Night

by SnowyWolff



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 19th Century, Can I Write These Two As Anything But Disgustingly Sappy?, Gardens, M/M, Nationverse, Scandalous hand-holding, the answer is no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29434746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowyWolff/pseuds/SnowyWolff
Summary: It was a beautiful night, Gilbert mused, but then it seemed it was always beautiful in Naples. His companion, too, was as handsome as his city would suggest.***When the sun sets, they can be at ease.
Relationships: Prussia/South Italy (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Gentle Night

**Author's Note:**

> My Secret Valentine’s gift for @vartiart, using the prompts “garden” as well as “historical”!! Hope you’ll enjoy this little sap fest!! Happy Valentine’s Day!! 💙💛

It was a beautiful night, Gilbert mused, but then it seemed it was always beautiful in Naples. His companion, too, was as handsome as his city would suggest, but he knew the other would take it an insult, disliking the thoroughly Spanish and Austrian influences present.

Lovino had insisted they take a walk at night, to prevent Gilbert from burning to a crisp again, he had teased. Not that the darkness mattered, for Lovino had chosen a night where the moon was close to full, the air still warm enough for them to go out without their coats and jackets.

The gardens of Lovino’s private estate were nothing like the well-kept, organized, pruned gardens that Gilbert had gotten used to; there was no rhyme or reason to what plants grew together; the hedges were untrimmed, looming over the flora they were encroaching on—or maybe the flora was encroaching on them; the path was broken and uneven, cobblestone mixed with the shards of seashells that disrupted the silence as they crunched underfoot. It was imperfect and messy, but it was much loved and cared for, that much was easy to see.

Their arms brushed, and as he glanced toward Lovino, he found him smiling coyly at him, his fingers circling Gilbert’s wrist loosely, caressing his skin, before wrapping more firmly around his hand.

Lovino hastened his pace, leading Gilbert along the path, then _off_ the path, through a maze of rose bushes and more untamed hedgerows. At the end lied a small space, just a patch of sun-yellowed grass, a row of lavender, and an assortment of other wildflowers Gilbert couldn’t identify.

“For when I don’t feel like dealing with court,” he answered Gilbert’s unasked question and tugged him down with him to sit on the grass.

“Oh? I thought it was for illicit adventures?” Gilbert smirked.

“Those illicit adventures of holding hands and sharing kisses?” Lovino raised his eyebrows as he twined their fingers together, giving Gilbert’s hand a small squeeze while raising his other hand to brush Gilbert’s cheek with gentle fingers. “Don’t want you burning red when we went through such measures to prevent that now, do we?”

Gilbert huffed, leaning into the touch slightly. “I suppose I should show my gratitude then? Repay your gracious favour in some way?”

Lovino’s fingers wandered down to and along Gilbert’s jaw, drawing his face closer so he could press a soft kiss against his lips. “My gentle knight, I ask nothing more of you than to lie with me tonight and gaze up at the stars. It would pleasure me so.”

“Why, since it will please you so, my love, that is a request I shall most readily accept.” He brought their twined hands to his lips, gently kissing his knuckles despite his own nervously trembling fingers.

It made Lovino laugh softly, a sound that got lost among the lavender and the stars. A sound he only got to enjoy during moments like these.

“Look here!” Lovino exclaimed, eyes bright with mirth. “There is hope for you yet! The staunch lord of the north finally deferred to the silly gestures of romance!”

“Oh, hush.” Gilbert could feel the heat creep up his neck to his ears. “You know I’m no good with… showing affection.”

“Hmm.” Lovino hummed, bemused, pressing gently against Gilbert’s shoulder, guiding him to lie down on his back after reclaiming his hand.

He himself lied on his side, leaving little room between himself and Gilbert, propping his head up with one arm, and ran his fingers teasingly over Gilbert’s shirt, a ticklish, barely-there presence.

“That makes those gestures all the more special to me,” Lovino said seriously, gazing at Gilbert with fondness. “They also make me so desperate to earn your favour over and over again, only because I so selfishly want more of them.” He leaned closer to whisper in Gilbert’s ear. “I so selfishly want your love, Gilbert.”

Gilbert swallowed, that warm feeling firmly lodging itself in his chest again, as it was wont to do, just as his heart tended to beat in his ears when Lovino managed to be intimate with words alone.

He turned his face away from the blanket of stars; they paled in comparison to Lovino’s glimmering eyes regardless.

“And will I receive yours in return?” he asked, his voice catching in his throat. And here he thought he had outgrown his awkward teenage years.

Lovino pushed himself up further so he could kiss Gilbert, a slow, languid and lingering kiss that left Gilbert breathless from more than Lovino’s experience. He pressed his forehead against Gilbert’s, gazing into his eyes while brushing his nose along his.

“You already have it,” he muttered and kissed him again.

Gilbert wrapped his arms around his back, pulling him closer still, never wanting to let go of him.

It was so sentimental, so _weak_ , but when he was with Lovino, none of that mattered. It was only them and these stolen moments between them, and as much as Gilbert wanted to selfishly claim all of Lovino in front of the entire world, he wouldn’t trade this quiet, sacred time together for anything.

**Author's Note:**

> This was so incredibly sappy and cliché, but it just happens with these two... 
> 
> Also can you tell I’m taking a course on 12th century romance literature? I can’t help myself honestly, not when they are so fascinatingly, well, romantic (and suits these two idiots perfectly, apart from the adultery)


End file.
